madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series
The Series is the name for the collection of fanfiction stories written by [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6897870/MadmanRoberto123 MadmanRoberto123]. All of the stories may have different settings, but they all exist in one overarching multiverse. On this wiki, the stories will be classified by their acronyms, for simplicity's sake. Current Stories The Series has, at present, the following entries: 'Remnant:' *''Rise of Team ARKS Saga (''RoTA Vol. 1, Vol. 2 Preview & Vol. 2) *''Welcome to the Corpse Party! (''WTTCP!) *''Call of the Creed (''COTC) *''Gold Means Everything (''GME) *''Blood, Steel & Ice (''BSI) 'Earth:' *''[[Another: The Call For Blood |'Another: The Call For Blood ']][[Another: The Call For Blood|'(A:TCFB)]] *''[[When The Brothers Cry |'When The Brothers Cry ']]''[[When The Brothers Cry|(WTBC)]] *What Makes a Hero? ''(''WMAH?)' *Pedal to the Metal (''PTTM) *''[[Love Amongst the Strawberries|'Love Amongst the Strawberries (']][[Love Amongst the Strawberries|'LATS)]] *RWBY does Mock The Week ''(''RdMTW)' *[[Save The Last Dance|'Save The Last Dance (STLD)']]'' Planned Stories There are many future planned installments to the Series, including: Remnant: * A New Frontier (ANF) -' ''An AU story set in a medieval kingdom, where Adam and his friends are sellswords. * ''When Universes Collide Saga (WUC) -''' A trilogy of stories where the cast of ''RoTA meet the casts of Sword Art Online ''& ''Clannad. * Huntsmen vs Titans (HvT) -' A crossover with ''Attack on Titan, where Adam ends up getting teleported to the Walls, and helps the Scout Regiment in their fight against the Titans. * 'Long Live the King (''LLTK) - 'A crossover with ''Shin Godzilla, in which Adam is transported to Earth during the events of the film, and helps humanity combat the King of the Monsters. '''Earth: * '''One Ride at a Time (ORAAT) -' A crossover with ''"Yandere Simulator", where Adam & Jamie join the Mechanics Club at Akademi High, and have numerous adventures at the school. Characters The series has many characters that are made up by the series' writer, including; * 'Adam Robertson - '''The main protagonist of the series, youngest son of Lisa, younger brother to Jamie, and elder brother to Libby. * 'Jamie Robertson - 'The overall deuteragonist of the series, eldest child of Lisa, and elder brother to Adam and Libby. * 'Libby Robertson - 'Recurring protagonist, youngest child of Lisa, and younger sister to Adam & Jamie. * 'Lisa Robertson -''' Matriarch of the Robertson family * 'Ryan Clougherty - '''Recurring protagonist, best friend/partner/adoptive "brother" of Adam * 'Kayleigh Murphy - 'Recurring protagonist, partner/love interest of Adam * 'Shannon Mccafferty - 'Recurring protagonist, friend of Adam * 'Cameron Goldie - 'Recurring protagonist/anti-hero/antagonist, partner of Jamie, and younger brother to Carla * 'Carla Goldie - 'Recurring antagonist, elder sister to Cameron * 'Rachel Kirkwood - 'Recurring protagonist, love interest to Ryan * 'Anna Montgomery - 'Anti-hero, partner of Adam (''A:TCFB) * 'Craig Mccolgan '- Recurring protagonist, friend of Adam * 'Elenora - '''Protagonist, member of the Talon team * 'Riddick - 'Protagonist, member of the Talon team * 'Carlisle - 'Protagonist, member of the Talon team * 'The Mentor - 'Recurring protagonist/antagonist * 'The Architect - '''Antagonist Category:Stories